Omnikinesis
Omnikinesis is the ability to manipulate practically everything. It incorporates almost every kinetic ability allowing users to do everything in relation to kinetic powers. Omnikinesis itself isn’t really an ability as it can’t be learnt. It is more of a title for someone who has taken the time to learn every single kinetic power. However it still is interesting to look into this title of omnikinesis; the capabilities achieving such a state of power offers and some of the most important kinetic abilities that must be learnt to accomplish it. Powers That Must be Learnt To Be Omnikinetic Even though omnikinesis is the ability to manipulate everything using all kinetic abilities you don’t necessarily need to learn every power to be considered omnikinetic. There are a lot of powers that aren’t really important or useful in everyday life. These abilities don’t need to be learnt in order to have omnikinesis as they are so rarely used. However here is a list of the main powers that should be learned if you wanted to be considered omnikinetic. Before attempting to learn them all though remember it takes incredible memory along with time spent training to learn so many abilities. All abilities that we have articles or ebooks on will be linked to in this list as well. So if you want to look deeper into selective powers you can. Some wouldn’t consider people completely omnikinetic just for knowing the following abilities however when overviewing every kinetic power, these are the ones that stand out most and are the most useful in everyday life. True omnikinesis though includes knowing every single kinetic ability. Because of this some people wouldn’t justify a person knowing just these as an omnikinetic individual. Without further ado though here is the list: * * Electrokinesis - the ability to manipulate electricity * Thermokinesis - the ability to manipulate temperature * Ergokinesis - the ability to manipulate energy * Cryokinesis - the ability to manipulate ice * Hydrokinesis - the ability to manipulate water * Pyrokinesis - the ability to manipulate fire * Aerokinesis - the ability to manipulate air * Geokinesis - the ability to manipulate earth * Botanokinesis - the ability to manipulate plants * Chronokinesis - the ability to manipulate time * Umbrakinesis - the ability to manipulate darkness * Ferrokinesis - the ability to manipulate metal * Telekinesis - the ability to manipulate matter Capabilities of Omnikinesis It’s easy to see the extent the capabilities of achieving omnikinesis go to, however it is still interesting to look at what exactly can be done when this state has been reached. Obviously the capabilities of every single kinetic power become capabilities of omnikinesis. So if you look into the possibilities of every ability you can consider them capabilities of this state. However some of the best capabilities this state creates are the benefits it brings to everyday life. The first of which is simply not having to get up to grab things. Whether it’s from implementing telekinesis or aerokinesis in order to pick up objects, an individual in the state of being omnikinetic no longer has to get up to get things if they don’t want to. The next incredible benefit to everyday life is being your own fridge. By using cryokinesis and hydrokinesis a person can cool their own beverages to whatever drinking temperature desired. This may seem like an unimportant benefit, however consider all the times the fridge has turned off or you want a cold can of soft drink and they weren’t put into the fridge earlier. This no longer becomes an inconvenience. By taking out little inconveniences like this, life becomes a whole lot better and a whole lot easier. Even though there are a multitude of other benefits that could be listed we’re just going to go through one more. The ability to heat and cook food with the tips of your fingers. Utilizing a mix of pyrokinesis and thermokinesis; a person who has achieved omnikinesis can put these powers into action to make microwaves, ovens and stoves irrelevant. All an omnikinetic person needs to do is put their desired food in a bowl or other form of container and implement the aforementioned powers to cook the food. Not only is the reduction in monthly electricity costs a formidable benefit alone, but just having the ability to dictate the rate food cooks is enormous. Think about all the times you’ve stood by the microwave starving and impatiently waiting for that bowl of food to finish. Not only does the concentration required to implement these powers reduce hunger being felt, but also food can be heated and cooked at a far greater rate.